


Spitting Out Flower Petals

by Zsterwriter14



Series: Hanahaki Au [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Coffee, Extra Scene, Falling In Love, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Omake, Reborn is an asshole, Russian Skull speaking Russian, Sadistic Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsterwriter14/pseuds/Zsterwriter14
Summary: Not every scene I write in this medley of different  moments in Skull and Reborn's love/hate story fits the mood.
Relationships: Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Hanahaki Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166828
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Spitting Out Flower Petals

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted my writing decided to put this out only for me to realize that it wouldn't fit with the direction I wanted to take chapter 3. _Corra is protesting their role as a pivotal character when they were supposed to be an unnamed oc._ This is cannon for choking on hatred. This will probably be the only side story I make but if not. This on can also be known as local Hitman misinterprets 70% of his crushes signals.

Five Months before the Promised Day

Reborn blinked at the cup of coffee that appeared under his nose, the rich smell of a well brewed italian espresso filing his senses. The pale fingers wrapped loosely around the black enamel mug it had been poured into are familiar, short nails covered in chipped black nail polish tapping idly against the side. He resisted the urge to look at the stuntman, putting down the papers he had been looking at in favor of taking the cup from him. He hadn’t asked, _threatened_ , him for one yet, though he had considered pulling his gun out to do just that. 

Skull’s hand shook slightly as Reborn purposely brushed their fingers together, spilling ripples over the coffee's dark surface. 

He sipped at the coffee, bemused at the stuntman’s jerky retreat, at the faint pink painting the arch of Skull’s cheeks. It was good coffee, he thought as he met Skull’s eyes over the rim of the mug. The stuntman averted his gaze, hiding his face in his own cup of what smelt like tea. 

It was not the first time a man had fallen for him, even if they were not as blatant with their interest as the women were. His charm was something he had honed from the moment he realised a touch of darkness in his eyes and his looks were something that could be useful for completing jobs. The thing was, he usually tried to discourage men from nurturing their feelings for him. There was something about Skull that made Reborn want to play with him just a bit. “You’re getting better, Lackey.” Reborn threw out, watching the pink deepen to a true flush. 

The stuntman was cute when he was flustered, Reborn decided. His purple bangs curving to hide his face and the pinkness to his cheeks. Even his unusually dark make up looked charming on him with his eggplant colored lips half hidden by the mug and the subtle sparkle to his eyeshadow catching the light. He wondered if Skull kissed someone, would a mark be left behind? 

Skull’s eyes flicked up from his tea, unable to meet Reborn’s gaze full on unlike how he had only weeks ago. Embarrassment was a powerful force. “R-re...” The Stuntman started hesitantly, a small frown flashing over his face at his inability to speak it seemed. They couldn’t have that, Skull was one of the only ones who had the balls to defy him still. 

”You’re getting much more obedient, _Lackey_.” Reborn purred, taking another sip of his coffee. Skull’s knuckles went white around his mug, violet eyes flashing with a sudden flare of anger. 

Skull suddenly had no problem meeting his gaze, eyes burning as he scowled at Reborn. “The Great Skull-sama is not your lackey.” He growled sourly, almost threatening for once. 

Reborn smirked at him, watching how the stuntman all but bristled. “Yet you made me coffee without me having to ask.” He pointed out, raising the mug up for proof. 

”I was being nice!” Skull squeaked, his face turning red. “You always want coffee!” 

Reborn gave a theatrical glance around the sitting area he and the others had migrated to, all for individual reasons but together nonetheless. “But you didn’t get anything for the others? That’s not very nice of you, De Mort.” He chastised lowly, shaking his head. Skull jerked his eyes away, taking in the room with a near fluorescent blush and a look of horror. Must not have noticed their audience judging by the high pitched squeaking noise the poor man was making. 

He took another sip of the coffee, savoring the rich taste on his tongue as he watched Skull pull himself back together. He wondered what it would take to get that sharp eyed look from the stuntman. The one that looked almost out of place on the loud cowardly civilian. 

Skull downed the rest of his tea in one go, put the mug down on the table in front of Reborn and gave him a glare that would cower lesser men. “If you don’t like the Great Skull’s coffee, I won’t bother you with it.” He said sourly, crossing his arms over his chest. “The Great Skull doesn’t deserve this insult to his well meaning efforts.” 

Reborn moved the coffee out of the Stuntman’s reach when he reached for it, smiling guileless at the furrowed look of frustrated confusion on Skull’s face. He grabbed the Stuntman’s outstretched hand, taking a pointed sip of his coffee. The stuntman’s hand was rough with small scars and bones healed slightly crooked, probably from how he was often digging through the guts of some machine or something with Verde. From the stunts he got so vibrant detailing out when one of them bothered to ask him. _Reborn would never admit this to Skull, he had gone to one of his shows and it did appear that the stuntman lived up to his title. Man hated by death indeed_

He met Skull’s eyes over the rim of his mug, and couldn’t help his smirk at the red flooding the stuntman’s face. He put the mug down, rubbing his thumb over the back of Skull’s scarred knuckles. “Don’t take my coffee, lackey.” He said, twisting the stuntman’s hand the wrong way, Skull squeaked out a shout of surprise. He smiled at the sound of the Stuntman’s knees hitting the floor, and the litany of foriegn swear words that Reborn thinks might have come from his various shows. 

He let Skull wiggle his hand out of Reborn’s grip, watching with some amusement as he used the table to push himself to his feet. Skull had a fearsome scowl on his face Reborn had only ever seen on underworld raised clouds only betrayed by the way his body shook. He met Reborn’s gaze for a long moment, his hands curled to bloodless white on the table. “You...” The stuntman attempted, swallowing heavily. “Ты чересчур драматичный мудак, и я бы хотел, чтобы ты умер в неглубокой могиле, красавчик-ублюдок. _You are an overdramatic asshole, and I wish that you would die in a shallow grave you beautiful bastard._ ” The stuntman then pulled himself up fully, grabbed his mug and practically ran from the room. 

Reborn watched him with bemusement, turning back to his work for his next job. The stuntman’s crush was adorable on him, and Reborn...well, he was willing to see this out. There was something about the stuntman that was rather appealing.

**Author's Note:**

> Skull had to run because he had a case of choking on unrequited feelings disease.


End file.
